


dont trust twinks

by orphan_account



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Porn With Plot, purposely lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: idk what to make the titlebut corey and joey fuck. corey has feelings. and hates it
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	dont trust twinks

**Author's Note:**

> again, i dont usually write so if its formatted weirdly or they’re ooc then im sorry 🥺😳 
> 
> this was requested by @weddedandbeheaded and @v-crow666 on tumbla, so here y’all go <3
> 
> i was sick of the “omg corey is just a bitch and fucks!” type fics so i changed it up a bit

corey was fucking furious. he was pissed at himself and the fact that, well, hes always pissed these days. he hated himself for having the fattest crush on joey. he hated himself for having a crush on a band member.

god, what would happen if he were to act on his feelings while intoxicated one day? corey snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the band wrapping up on stage. he was at a gathering, a celebration for something. he didnt know what. all corey knew is the murderdolls were asked to perform. 

corey hadnt realized he got lost in his thoughts again until someone spoke to him.

“hey cor, thanks again for coming. i know you said you had things to do, but im glad you made it!” joey said as he leaned against the wall next to corey.

corey looked up and stopped breathing for a moment. joey looked... incredible. he was in his usual outfit, the fishnets, red and black makeup, tall platform boots, and arm warmers. this time, he was wearing a dress. corey swallowed and went to answer him

“yeah, uh, no problem dude. it wasnt anything important anyway.” he replied. 

he was lying. corey actually had a first date with some girl he met while buying his daily supply of cigarettes and alcohol. he was hoping the date would distract him, and eventually kill the attraction he had for joey. it obviously didnt work since, well, here he was.

he and joey sat and chatted about random shit for a bit until joey paused and just stared at him. 

“what the fuck are you staring at? is there something on my face?” corey questioned, reaching up to touch his face.

“n-no, its nothing.” joey paused for a second and then said, “come with me”

corey was confused but got up and followed joey. they pushed past people in the crowd, made a couple turns and joey pulled him into the bathroom. joey locked the door and stared intently at corey.

corey froze and went to ask joey what the fuck he was doing when joey cut him off.

“listen man, i know this is strange, but will you fuck me? im like really fuckin horny right now.” joey asked, though it wasnt really a question.

“w-what? the fuck, did you just as me to.. FUCK you, man?” corey cried. what the fuck. was he that obvious??

“listen man, im only asking you because i know you’re straight and there’d be no strings attached, ya know?” joey declared, and pulled lube out of god knows where.

“t-theres like, plenty of guys out there who would fuck you?” corey argued, “cant you go ask one of them? like man, what the fuck. why me?” 

“i said, no strings attached, plus i know you wouldnt go around telling people im like. a fag or something” joey stated, sounding annoyed now. “just fucking fuck me. im horny as shit”

corey thought for a second. the singer wished the smaller man would just fuck someone else. but he grew angry at that thought. corey was dangerously possessive of the small man. hes been working on it though.

with the thought of someone else fucking joey, corey decided, man, why the fuck not. maybe something could come out of it.

“alright. on one condition.” corey said, giving in. if joey had eyebrows, he wouldve raised one. “keep the dress on, if this is gonna be a quick fuck, then im just whipping my dick out and fucking you over the counter.” 

joey rolled his eyes and agreed. right, this was just a quick fuck in a bathroom, this meant nothing corey reminded himself. as much as he’d love to have those black lips around his cock, he cant.

corey was thinking there’d be some foreplay or something, but it looked like joey had other ideas. he was bent over the edge of the sink, dressed pulled up to show off his, frankly, small ass. 

corey frowned and went to touch his fishnet clad thighs. he felt the warm flesh under his hands and saw goosebumps on joeys skin. corey gently dragged his hands over joeys thighs and up his dress a little, just feeling.

corey got caught up in the sensation, the illusion that joey was his, until joey impatiently asked “are you gonna fucking do anything?”

corey growled “shut the fuck up” at him and smacked his ass. joey let out a whimper that went straight to his cock.

corey grabbed the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. the singer felt angry from his burst of possessiveness, and almost ripped joeys panties off. holy shit. of fucking course he was wearing panties. coreys dick was fully erect.

“you’re leaving everything on, lift your hips so i can get your.. panties. out of the way” corey demanded. 

he felt bad, but had to disconnect from what was happened or he’d Feel too much. joey did as he was told, and corey spread some lube around his hole. joey seemed to be shaking with anticipation, waiting for something to FINALLY happen.

corey slowly pushed one finger in, and started to finger joey. he pushed in and out, and then crooked his finger, and joey moaned out.

“fuck... cor... i need more! im not some girl, i wont break, asshole.” joey practically whined.

corey rolled his eyes and added a second finger. he scissored them, moving faster than before. joey was starting to move back against his fingers.

the taller man added a third finger and really started to go hard, practically fucking joey with his hand. he found joeys prostate again and kept hitting it over and over.

“FUCK, pleaseee!!” joey cried out, riding back on coreys fingers. “please, im gonna- im gonna cum, oh fuck im gonna cum” joey babbled.

right as joey seemed he was about to go over the edge, corey pulled his fingers out. joey groaned loudly, his orgasm cut off.

“shut the fuck up, dumbass. remember you asked me to FUCK you? not just make you cum.” corey reminded him before joey was able to protest.

joey just huffed, still out of breath, on the edge of an orgasm, “yeah, yeah. hurry up, would you??” joey asked impatiently.

corey rolled his eyes once again at the smaller man, and realized. fuck. there was no condom.

“uhh joey? we dont have a fucking condom.” corey usually had one on him, but he didnt think he’d be doing anything tonight.. how stupid of him.

“corey, man, at this point i need your fucking cock in me or im going to die. i dont care about a fucking condom.” joey demanded.

corey just sighed, and lubed up his dick. he slowly pressed into joey and heard joey whimper. he smirked at that. the singer knew he was a little larger than average, so joey might not be used to his size.

corey thought about that. shit, what if he wasnt big for joey..? how many guys have fucked joey?? jealousy overcame corey and he snapped his hips all the way in. joey moaned loudly, and dropped his head. god, he was fucking sexy. 

corey got ahold of himself and let joey adjust. once he felt joey start to move his hips a little, corey pulled out to the tip, and snapped his hips back in, setting a brutal pace.

joeys response was immediate, letting out loud moans like a pornstar. corey grunted at that, feeling so fucking turned on from joey. everything about joey was perfect, from his tight warm hole, to his long silky hair. which corey of course decided to pull.

corey felt in complete control, he had joey at his mercy. the small man was whining and moaning like a bitch on his cock. what a fucking whore... he needs to be punished... he belongs to corey... corey OWNS him.

the singer growled, grabbed a fistful of joeys hair and yanked. hard. he was starting to lose himself, the only thing playing through his mind was “MINE MINE MINE” no one else could have him... joey was his.

corey leaned down to mark joeys neck, and was about to when joey interrupted him, “c-corey, FUCK, o-oh god.. dont fucking, fuck.. dont leave marks..” he huffed out. 

corey came back to the reality of the situation. he was pathetic.. thinking the man could be his. he felt amazing, but wanted this to be over. 

corey sped up his thrusts, pounding harder into joey, listening to the waterfall of moans from his mouth. 

he was so fucking close. joey arched his back, moving so corey hit his prostate dead on, cried out “oh FUCK!” and came.

corey groaned as the tightness of joeys ass became tighter, gripping his cock perfectly. corey quickly pulled out and came all over joeys back. he leaned over joey as they both caught their breath.

“alright, get off me” joey snapped. 

“jesus, no thank you? i just gave you the orgasm of your life, man!” corey joked.

joey smiled a little, and said “fine. thanks.” then he paused, “wait.. did you cum on my fucking back?” he yelped.

“uhhhh.. yeah.” corey replied sheepishly, “there was no condom, and i dont think you would’ve appreciated me cumming in your ass”

“yeah, i guess” joey agreed, “uh well, yeah. im gonna head out now, maybe find the guys and celebrate.” joey said stiffly. corey froze for a second.

“ah yeah, ok, man. i’ll see you around, yeah?” corey weakly replied.

joey fixed his appearance a bit, smiled at him, unlocked the door and walked out. corey stood there just. staring. at the spot joey just occupied. what the fuck just happened. 

he felt. empty. corey was surprised. he just fucked the man of his dreams and he feels horrible. ‘maybe because of the fact he just used you and left, dumbass’ a voice in his head told him. corey laughed out loud at that. he did say no strings attached after all.

the singer pulled out his phone and decided to call jim. he should be up, its only 3am, corey thought. 

“hello?” jim answered, sounding a lot more awake than corey expected.

“hey uhh, something really fuckin weird just happened, can i come over?” corey asked.

corey swore he heard someone in the back ask who was on the phone. it sounded like mick. jim told him, yeah, you can come over. and corey left as fast as possible.

he was glad he drove to the gathering, hoping it would encourage him to stay sober tonight. yeah, that wasn’t happening. when he got to jim’s he was gonna raid the FUCK out of his alcohol. 

when he arrived about 20 minutes later, corey didnt even bother with knocking. he burst in the door, not expecting to see jim and... mick? well whatever, he’ll just roll with it anyway.

“you will not BELIEVE what the fuck happened tonight, god, jamie, i need alcohol. the strongest thing you fucking GOT” corey ranted as he flung himself into a seat. 

“tell me whats up first, then i’ll see if you really need the alcohol. you’re trying to cut back, remember?” jim chastised.

corey stuck his tongue out at him and then realized, “wait, whys mick here?” 

jim flushed a bit and simply replied, “he needed help with something. he’ll be leaving soon, probably”

the shorter of the two just stared at him for a moment, then continued on. this was about him anyway.

“so you remember my dumbass crush on joey? yeah, well, we fucked.” corey stated.

jim stared at him, then got up and left without saying anything. he came back with a bottle of tequila. 

“sorry cor, this is the strongest i have” jim apologized as he handed him the bottle.

“whatever, it’ll work!” corey said cheerfully before taking a long sip from the bottle. 

corey filled jim in on everything that happened while the two shared the bottle of tequila. after they finished it off, jim went and grabbed beers. the two of them were pretty drunk.

“m-man, i think.. i think i should just call him and tell him i love him” corey hiccuped out, as he went to grab his phone.

“i dont know, cor... m-maybe thats not the best idea” jim forced out. he was a sleepy drunk, ready to pass the fuck out.

“nononono- i think its a GREAT idea.. immgona go to the kitchen and-and call him!” corey slurred. 

he got up and stumbled to the kitchen with his phone, and called joey. joey didnt pick up, so corey called him again and left a long message about how much he loved him, and that hes loved him for SOO long.

corey giggled excitedly and went back to sit with jim. ten minutes passed and he forgot all about the voicemail.

the singer was jolted awake by his phone ringing. he groaned and declined the call. he felt like shit, he didnt even remember where he was. he looked down and realized he was tucked in on jim’s couch. right as he remembered what happened between he and joey last night, his phone rang again.

“hello? can whoever the fuck this is call back later? i feel like shit so fuck off” corey growled and went to hang up.

“corey. no. seriously we need to fucking talk.” it was joey. he sounded upset.

“what are you pregnant, and im the dad?” corey joked, not in the mood to deal with joeys attitude.

“no shit head, its about your fucking declaration of love you sent me last night.” joey stated. 

corey froze. “o-oh fuck.. yeah.. joe, i was drunk as shit last night, it doesnt matter!” he nervously stuttered out.

“corey, i dont think you were kidding. ive been in relationships before, dumbass. i know what a true i love you sounds like when i hear one.” joey calmly said.

the taller man was about to answer when joey cut him off, “listen, i like you, cor. i really do. just. not in the way you like me, or even love me. you’re my best friend, man. you know im on and off with my girlfriend right now... i cant be with you” 

corey felt his heart drop. fuck. he didnt know what to say. he thought he’d dropped his phone but then realized it was jim. he grabbed his phone, told joey he couldnt talk right now, and hung up.

“cor.. im sorry i let you send that message last night... i feel like this is partially my fault” jim apologized.

“jesus, jim, no its not your fault. now stop apologizing.” corey snapped, “sorry.. im just, gonna go home..” 

jim looked at him sadly, and told him, “call me if you need me, seriously, corey.” 

corey nodded and left. he felt, lost, angry, empty. he hated himself. why the fuck did he fuck joey. he knew it wouldnt end up well. 

“FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!” corey roared. 

its all fucked up. he fucked up. how is he going to face joey every again? corey felt his phone buzz and read the text. it was from joey.

“corey. dont think things are weird between us now. you know nothing could tear us, or the others, apart.” the text simply read.

tears sprang to coreys eyes. fuck. of course he could say that so easily. hes not the one who just embarrassed himself. 

it was only 1pm but, god, corey needed a drink. screw trying to quit, he was going to drink till he was dead.


End file.
